Moving Sucks, Most of the Time
by Twilight4242
Summary: Bella has to move from her beloved ranch in Forks. The catch; Edward Cullen's family might buy it. First fanfiction.
1. We Are Moving!

"Bells," my dad Charlie called, "Can you come down here please." Charlie was the chief of police in the dreary town of Forks that we call home. I shut my book. I was reading Wuthering Heights. I have read it three times now.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute dad" I called. I skipped down the stairs. I was very proud of myself for not tripping. Charlie was staring blankly at a piece of paper.

"The bank says we're in debt. We have to sell the ranch." He sounded very hopeless and defeated. I was shaking. I grabbed onto the table for support.

"W-What are we g-going t-to do?" I said, still shaking.

"I called a family that was in the news paper. They said they were looking for a place to put their summer home. They are coming today to look around. They will be here for a week."

"Does Emmett know?" I whispered. At least when you whisper, your voice can't break. Emmett is my older brother. My mom past away when I was four. So, that left us three.

"Yes I told him yesterday." I was furious.

"Why didn't you tell me then?!" I said. How could my dad keep this from me?

"I didn't want you to worry. Bella, I don't want to do this anymore than you do." He looked at me with apology written all over his face.

"Wait, they are coming today?" I asked. How long had he known this?

"Yes. I have to go feed the cows. Bella promise me that you will be nice. Please." Wow. He was really serious about this.

"Yeah. Dad I'll try." I said. I was NOT going through this without an attitude. He can't just all of a sudden tell me he is selling our ranch!


	2. The Cullens

**Hey Readers! I wanted to thank cookiemonster1201 for putting this story in their favorites! You da bomb! Here's chapter 2!**

**BellaPOV**

After Charlie left to feed the cows, I went up to my book. I was reading for about a half an hour when the door bell rang.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered to my self. I went to the door. When I opened it I saw the most vibrant, beautiful green eyes in the world. My entire body shut down. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I was just swallowed whole by those eyes.

I shook my head to clear it, and then I spoke. "Hi. I'm Bella. Are you Jasper?" I guessed. When he spoke I looked at his other features. He had a perfect jaw line, tousled bronze hair, and again, those eyes.

He laughed. I literally almost melted to the floor. "No, I'm Edward, this is Jasper." He pulled over another handsome blonde boy. He was almost as amazing as his Greek God of a brother.

"Nice to meet you Jasper and Edward." I smiled at them. Edward was amazing! Wait! I'm supposed to hate them! They are taking my home away from me! But Edward is really dreamy- oh. Gawd. This is going to be a long week.

"One second please." I said and turned into the kitchen. "Emmett! Come down her!" I called. He bounded down the steps. Emmett-like a lot of other people- is a lot more graceful than me.

"Are these the people looking at the ranch?" He said with acid in his voice. I elbowed him in the gut.

"Be nice." I muttered. "This is Emmett my older freak of a brother." I announced.

"Love you too Bells." He replied. While I rolled my eyes there was a charming giggle from behind Edward. Then a beautiful blonde woman came out.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie!" she put her hand out to Emmett. After about 5 seconds I looked at Emmett to see why he had not shaken her hand. He was completely dumbfounded. I sighed and elbowed his arm.

"You shake her hand, smart one." I explained. He jumped and looked down at her hand, grabbed it and kissed it. *GAG*

After a while we had everyone settled in. Their parents would come at the very last day of the week. Dr. Cullen had an important meeting to attend to and Esme wanted to be with him. It was so cute.

We were all in the living room talking when the phone rang.

"I'll get it" I hopped up and went to the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Bella! It's me! Alice! I forgot my swim suit at your place and I want to go cliff diving! Do you wanna come? Okay! Bring my swim suit please! 'Kay! Bye!" I hadn't said a word the entire conversation. W-O-W. I went back to the living room to tell everyone. I got a chorus of

"Sure"

"Ya!"

"Totally" and

"I'M SO IN!!!!" from Emmett.

"Okay. So we all should go change and met in the kitchen in 10." We all split up. This was going to be fun. (grins evilly).

**Oooooooo! Cliffe! By the way**

**Disclaimer: All things wonderful in twilight belongs to the freakin' amazing Stephanie Meyer! All hail Stephanie! All hail Stephanie! All hail Ste- (someone by me) Oh Shut Up! **


	3. Cliff Diving Troubles

**Oh my god!!! I haven't written in FOREVER!!!! Literally. **

**BellaPOV:**

We were going to go cliff diving! Yippee! I love cliff diving!! It is my favorite sport besides soccer, car racing, and skateboarding.

I grabbed my blue bikini top and put it on. When I cliff dive I wear a bikini to and trunks. My top matches my trunks, thanks to Alice. My best friend.

I walked downstairs to grab my dearly beloved Ferrari's keys. Edward was already down there. With out a shirt on. Hmm. Lalalalala- WAIT! WITHOUT A SHIRT ON!!!

Whew!!!!!! Edward without a shirt is HOTT!! I like Edward without a shirt on!!!

Edward looked at me and smirked. "Enjoying the view?" His velvety voice brought me back reality.

I was about to say 'yes! Yes! YESS!' but instead I blushed…

Emmett came bounding down the steps.

"I call we take my jeep!!!" he yelled.

"Emmett, your jeep only holds four. There are five of us." I said. He thought a bit then mouthed 'oh'.

"I'm gonna take my Ferrari." I said. We all started walking out.

I unlocked my car and hoped in.

"AHHH!!!!" I yelled when I saw a certain face I love scare the crap outta me when I jumped in. **(A/N: Okay, so I was at the pool with a friend and I went under water for, like, two seconds. She was about five feet away from me. When I came up and opened my eyes she was five inches away from my face!!! I yelled so loud the hot life guard with his tinker bell sunglasses asked us if we were okay. *swoon*.) **

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" Edward said smugly.

I huffed and started the car. I peeled out of the driveway. We had a mile long driveway. What, with owning a ranch and all. For now…

I was going 120 mph. Edward was grabbing his seat for dear life.

"Look who's squirming now!" I said just as smug as he was before.

We arrived at the cliff in about 10 long minutes. Edward's scent had filled up in the car and it was making it hard for me to drive.

Alice's yellow Porsche Turbo 911 was already there. She was outside waving like she was on drugs. She must have had caffeinated coffee this morning… Caffeinated Coffee + Alice = Even Hyper-er Alice. **(A/N: Is hyper-er a word?)**

"Hi Bella and Emmett! Ooo! Who are those people!!??" she walked up to Edward. "Hi!! I'm Alice!! Are you Bella's boyfriend? That's good!! Bella's been single waaaay too long!! You seem nice!! Do you have any brothers??"

She asked in one breath. Jay-sus.

"Alice. Alice! ALICE!!!" I said. Calming her down. "This is Edward. He is not my boyfriend. His family is looking at the ranch. He does have a brother and sister. His brother is Jasper and her sister is Rosalie." I explained. Whew.

"Ohhh. Okay. Where's my swimming suit?" she cocked her head to the side.

I threw her suit to her and she went to change in the car. I sighed in relief. She should be normal now.

Edward started laughing. I glared at him.

"What?" I seethed. I don't like Edward right now. I mean, he is hott, and dreamy, and sexy- BUT STILL! He is taking my home away from me. Jerk.

"Your friend is interesting." He said.

"You got a problem with Alice?!?" gangsters would say I was 'up in his grill'.

He backed up, scared. "No, I mean interesting in a good way." He put his hands up in surrender. I backed off. For now…

Alice popped out of the car.

Rosalie was looking over the edge. "Umm, how do you do it?" she asked.

"Alice you wanna go first?" I said. I got no answer. "Alice?" I looked over and saw Alice was flirting with Jasper. I sighed and walked over.

"Alice you whoo? We are diving remember?" she shook her head and cleared her thoughts.

"Okay, I'll go first." She did a very simple pencil-dive. It was where you make your body super-straight and dive in feet first. But you go really deep under.

Jasper sighed and looked like he had been struck by cupid.

"She's single ya know." I winked at him. His face got ten times brighter.

"Ooo! Ooo! I wanna go!" Emmett yelled.

He jumped of and did a TON of summer sautés in the air. I counted ten before he hit the water- which is a lot.

"My turn." I sang. Edward was looking expectedly at me. Humph. I'll show him.

I sprinted towards the edge. When I was about five feet away from the edge, I leapt towards it. I grabbed the edge and stuck my feet towards the sky. Basically I was just doing a hand stand on the edge. I threw myself off the edge and did 6 full body flips.

I felt a rush when I dove into the freezing cold water.

My head hit something hard. All my energy was washed out of me. Everything went black as I sunk deeper into the dark ocean.

**EdwardPOV (hehehe) **

Bella is really amazing! Her flip was incredible! I looked over the edge; waiting for her pretty little head to pop up, but it never did.

Emmett and Alice were already up and grabbed towels.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked while drying his hair.

"S-she never c-came up." I stuttered.

"NEVER CAME UP!?! THAT'S MY BABY SISTER DOWN THERE!!" Emmett started freaking out. He went to grab the emergency floating gurdy, but I couldn't wait.

I dove into the water. I searched around for Bella- yes, my eyes are open. I saw her about twenty feet away from me. I gave it all I had and swam hard towards her.

I put her in my arms bridal style. It had been a minute since I took a breath. I was felling weaker by the second. But I couldn't give up on Bella.

I used ever last ounce of energy I had to get her to shore.

Once I did she was ripped out of my arms and they started to ache without her in them.

I collapsed in the tide and passed out. Too tired to do anything more.

**Hit or Miss? It's up to you guys! Tell me if you're out there!! I always want to know what you guys think!!**


	4. The End :

Hey guys, I have some really bad news :( I don't know if I can continue "Moving Sucks, Most of the Time". I just don't see it coming anymore…:P I'm still going to continue to write more stories…I'm just not going to finish this one.

BUT!!!! I have good news too!! If you feel like this story should be finished…go ahead!! I give anyone my permission to finish writing this or completely start it over!! Just let me know and keep me updated!! I honestly think this story should be finished…I'm just not skilled enough…:P GOOD LUCK IF YOU CHOOSE THIS!!!!! AND TAHNKYOU!! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN GREAT!!!


End file.
